The Dande-lion: Doctor Zomboss' First Invention For Plant Domination
Creator:Mudkip258 Characters *Mudkipper *The Dandelion *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Peashooter *Sunflower *Repeater *Wall-Nut *Tangle Kelp *Scuba Lion Plot "Hey has anyone seen Tangle Kelp?" Repeater asked after he woke up.(He nearly drowned in the aqua pot) "The last time I saw him was in the aqua pot." "Oh, dang it," Sunflower said. Back in the aqua pot, where there is no exit. "So, you must know some about the plants," Zomboss interragated. He noticed a wet dandelion on tangle kelp. "I do, but I'll never tell you anything except that I have an old friend coming,"Tangle Kelp answered. "But there is no exit." All of a sudden, a lion in scuba gear came in, with a zombie's head on its back. "I used to live in the jungle," Tangle Kelp said. "Conehead! Throw me a laser gun!" Doctor Zomboss shouted. "No need," Conehead zombie shouted, as he shot down the lion, and Tangle Kelp. "Both dead." "Hey, I've got some DNA splicers down here. Let's use a plant as a decoy! A plant that we made," Zomboss said. "I made a portal to get us out of here," Conehead told Zomboss. "YES! I've done it! Presenting, the Dande-lion!" Dandelion opened its eyes. "Oh no! What happened to this plant!" Dandelion said. "Oh no, I seemed to have given it compassion," Zomboss said. All of a sudden, Dandelion showed some teeth and chomped down. "I take it back. Hey, would you like to assist us?" Zomboss asked. "In what?" Dandelion responded. "In dominating an army of plants, and eventually taking over the world! I'll even give you 10% ownership." "Make it 30%" Dandelion snapped back. "How about twenty." "How about you stop being a cheapskate and give me forty-five" "Deal. Boy she is feisty!" Zomboss said. "Just go through the portal with us." Zomboss continued. "Or I could go through myself and destroy your portal," Dandelion said as she spit a petal at the control pad and walked through. Back at the house "Whoa! A portal just opened up!" Wall-nut shouted. "And a flower walked out of it!" "Hello! My name is dandelion! Are you all okay?" Dandelion exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess. Hey have you seen a friend of ours? His name is Tangle Kelp." Peashooter asked. "No, I haven't," Dandelion lied. Peashooter saw a small piece of a vine on Dandelion's stem. He figured he must be seeing things. Dandelion hung out with the plants all night, waiting for the right time to strike, when Cherry Bomb ran around the house shouting, "ZOMBIE ATTACK! ZOMBIE ATTACK! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS! ZOMBIE ATTACK! Mudkipper moved all the plants, including Dandelion, over to the lawn. "Hey! Watch this!" Mudkipper shouted as he punched a zombie right in the face. "Whoa! Cool!" Peashooter shouted. After everyone took down most of the army, a football zombie ran right at Mudkipper. They wrestled eachother to the ground, and the zombie almost bit Mudkipper, although Mudkipper finally ripped off the head off the zombie. "So cool." Peashooter said. "Now's my chance, they aren't prepared for it." Dandelion thought."Hey, why don't you come out back to the pool!" "Sure." Sunflower agreed. All of a sudden, a loud scream echoed through the lawn- a scream that sounded like Repeater, preceding an evil laugh from Dandelion. In the aqua pot "I just fixed the portal Zomboss," Conehead told Dr. Zomboss. "That's great, but I set up a camera center here to see what Dandelion is doing. It looks like it just..." Crack! "CONEHEAD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING BASEBALL IN THE LAB! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A TRIP TO THE SHREDDER!" "No! Not the shredder!" "Too bad." AHHHHHAHHHHAHAHHAHAHGG! IT HURTS!" "Now where were we? Oh yes, Dandelion has just attacked Mudkipper's plant army. At Mudkipper's house "HELP ME!" Repeater shouted. "We have to help him!" Wall-nut said. "Let me see what's happening," Mudkipper said. "AAHHH! I think I lost my fingers! My chicken fingers! Dandelion ate them!" "What's Dandelion doing?" Sunflower said. "It looks like it has sharp teeth like a lion." All of a sudden, a hologram appeared out of nowhere. "It's Dr. Zomboss!" Peashooter shouted. "Precisely. Now, I'm sure you've met my little friend." "wait, dandelion works for you?" Repeater said in a very quiet voice, although as loud as he could since he was injured. "Yes, and you will either turn over to our side, or suffer the consequences." "never!" WIP Category:Fanfics